


Possibly Falling For You

by tumblrdirectioner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gang, Gang AU, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Liam, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, Hybrid Zayn, Kinda, M/M, but its, larry - Freeform, really slow updates sorry, theres gonna be a bit in the, ziall, ziall centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblrdirectioner/pseuds/tumblrdirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a dog hybrid and Niall is a cat hybrid and they are apart of 2 separate gangs. When one day they meet they start taking a liking to each other but don't know who the other is. When they start liking each other as more than a friend they finally find out that the other is apart of the rival gang and it makes them realize that they cant have a relationship let alone be friends. Will these hybrids be able to leave behind their gangs to be with each other or will it all end in a cat fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry theses chapters in this story wont be very long. And it will usually be in nialls first person pov. im not that great at third person. Im not very great at writing.

Nialls Pov

I get out of bed and streach my stiff limbs and let my ears pop out and let my tail out of my pants. I put on my sweatshirt and walk out into the hallway to where i see louis liam george and greg all sittig at the table with milk out in front of them i walk over to the fridge and take out milk and pour it into a nearby cup and stick into the microwave for a few seconds.

I take it out and walk over to the table where the boys are sitting. I stick my tounge in the now warm milk and start lapping my tounge over it and finish it in seconds. If your wondering how I got done with it so fast by using my tounge its because im a hybrid. A cat hybrid to be exact and so was all the other boys in his gang.

"Anything new today boys?" I aks looking around the table.

They all look around at eachother unil Louis stands up."Actually theres a new gang moving into town."

"Okay and why does that have anything to do with me?" I ask him wondering why he was giving me the useless news. I mean we were top gang in the whole town and pretty much all of ireland so no one was ever really a threat to us.

"Well theyre not a cat gang there a dog gang."Louis says biting his lip and i nearly choke on my spit.

"What is there a dog gang in this town for. We havent had any around here for a while now." I say looking around at all the boys confused. We made sure that this was a only cat gang town so what are these dogs doing here.

"We acually dont know but we heard that the leader of the dog gang was one of the best on his terf."george says telling us the information the he aqcuired.

"Okay well you guys are gonna have to gain information on them and find out who there gang leader is. We need to learn more about them before we can attack them." i say putting all my dishes in a bowel. I walk back up to my room and change out of my sleeping cloths and pull on some white skinny jeans with a black shirt and my black suprahs and run back downstairs and out the door not even bothering to tell the boys im leaving. I walk to my usual spot at the park and I take a seat on the siiting place on one of the playground sets. I lay my head back as i feel the cold breeze pass through my body grateful for it under the hot sun. I get up from my spot on the playground and walk over to one of the trees that has shade under it. I lay my head back getting comfortable and close my eyes and take a short nap.

I open my eyes again expecting the sun to be up but when i look up its complete darkness. I rub my eyes making sure i hadnt gone blind and when i open them again i see that its still dark. I mustve slept longer than i realized. I get up from my spot under the tree and start walking towards my flat. I put my head down getting completly lost in my thoughts that i dont even notice someone else walking on the sidewalk into they bump right into me and we both go tumbiling onto the ground. I look up ready to tell whoever it was off but im completly cut off by the look of his eyes. Their probablly the most beautiful ive seen. I get up and pull the stranger with me wanting to know who the beautiful eyes belong to and im complety gobsmacked by the sight in front of me. The boy was absolutlely beautiful and i know for a fact that ive never seen him around here. I know i wouldve remebered those eyes.

"Watch where your go-" he says looking down at hisself and dusting hisself off but cuts off when he looks up at me. "Uhh uhm im sorry didnt mean to bump into you there." he says his tone of voice completly changing.

"Oh dont worry its totally fine." i say inwardly lauging at the sudden change of tone in his voice. Wonder what that was about.

"Thanks and sorry again for bumping into im new here and i was just roaming around here and got completly lost in my thoughts and didnt see where i was going." he says putting his hand behind his head and scratiching.

"Um no its completly okay and actually I know this place pretty well so I can show you around if you want." I say. Even though i just met the boy I just cant help but feel the need to spend more time with him.

"Actually that would be perfect but i dont want to be a bother."

"No really its fine just meet me here at around 5:00 tommorow and I can show you around." i tell him.

"Alright well then ill see you tommorow." he says turning around and walking back the way he cam from. I also continue walking until i finnaly get to our flat. I see that the lights are still on and i know that im going to probablly get scolded for staying out to late without telling them that i was going to be gone. I walk into the flat and my suspicions are confirmed. I see liam pacing back and forth and the other boys all sitting on the couch looking worried and they all look up at me when they see me walk in releif covering all of their faces.

"Niall where have you been?"Liam ask pulling me into a tight hug. "We thought that they took you ni."

"I just went to the park and fell asleep for a litle to long and when i woke up i bumped into someone." i tell them recapiing everything to them.

"And who was this someone?" liam ask.

"Well actually I dont even know." I say and that was the truth. He actually had no idea who the boy was. He completly forgot to ask for a name.

"Well okay then. Nialler were gonna head off to sleep seeing as we stayed up all night waiting for you." Liam says walking out of the room and the other boys follow. Well since everyone else is going to sleep i might as well go to. I walk up to my room and slip out of my cloths not even bothering to put on my night cloths and climb into bed. I cant help but fall asleep thinking about the nameless boy he was going to spending his day with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes i didnt read this over. Like at all but ill love you forever if you tell me if there are any mistakes

Zayns Pov

I streach my limbs and get out of my car and walk over to my new house. I look over at the other boys and see that theyre also looking at the big house in front of us. I look over at them then back at the house and grab my bag as quickly as I can and start making my way to the front door.

"First come First serve." i yell running into the house and looking the door behind me. I walk upstairs and ignore the shouts coming from outside from the boys and start looking at all the rooms and when i find the biggest one i put all my stuff down and make my way back downstairs to let the other boys in.

"Was that really necassary?" harry one of the boys from my gang asked.

"Yes it was. I had to get the best room." I say smiling at him. The other boys walk in and start making their way upstairs to go find their rooms.

"Hey you took the biggest room."Josh says coming down from the upstairs.

"Like I said first come first serve." i say walking out of the house and back to where all of our furntiure was waiting. I start with one of the couches and put it in the living room. I make my way back outside with the boys following me and we all pick up the furniture without much struggle seeing as were hybrids. But were not just anytype of hybrid. Were dog hybrids which are actually pretty rare around the world. We moved here because the last place we left was pretty much all cat hybrids and this town was pretty much the same but we decided to give it a chance.

After all the furniture was settled in it was dark out so we all sat down and took a break on the couch.

"So Zayn I heard that theres another cat gang around here and they dont take kindly to dog hybrids. "Jaymi another member of my gang said.

"Well thats okay we can deal with a few pussy's." i say and i earn a chuckle from the boys. I know lame cat puns but whatever i had to.

"Well guys im gonna go for a look around. You know check out the place."I say getting up from my spot on the couch.I get a round of 'alright bye's and 'be careful's as i make my way to the door. I walk outside and breath in the cool night air. I start walking in one direction and as im walking I start to get lost in thought. I hear someone walking up to me and I try to stop before they bump into me but instead they do and me and whoever the other person is falls right on top of me. I meet a pair of blue eyes and they get up and pull me with and I dust off my now semi dirt stained clothes.

"Watch where your go-" I says looking down at myself and off the remaining dust bet but stop when i look up at the beautiful creature in front of me. "Uhh uhm im sorry didnt mean to bump into you there." I says my cold hard voice turning into one of softness.

"Oh dont worry its totally fine." he says with an amused look in his eyes.

"Thanks and sorry again for bumping into im new here and i was just roaming around here and got completly lost in my thoughts and didnt see where i was going." I say putting my hand behind my head and scratiching. Something I do when im nervous.

"Um no its completly okay and actually I know this place pretty well so I can show you around if you want." he says and my heart skips a beat.

"Actually that would be perfect but i dont want to be a bother." I say wanting nothing more than to except his request.

"No really its fine just meet me here at around 5:00 tommorow and I can show you around." he says smiling.

"Alright well then ill see you tommorow." I say and i turn around walking back to my flat feeling giddy about tommorows events. I walk back into the flat walking right past the boys and make my way to my room laying down and trying to fall asleep wanting tommorow to come even faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short and took so long. Unedited.

Nialls POV

I get up energetically not wanting to waiste anytime and got ready. I pulled on my shirt and shoes and a sweatshirt and ran downstairs for breakfast.

"Niall where you going mate?"louis says sitting down at the table with me along with the other boys.

"Out." I simply say shrugging.

"When?"liam says jumping into the conversation.

"Whenever I feel like it."

"Oh you meeting somebody?" george ask.

"Um why? What is this 20 questions?"I ask. I get up from my spot at the table and walk out the door. I know its a bit to early to leave but I dont need them questioning me about everything I do. I decide to walk to the park and wait for him there. I go back to the tree and lay down next to it and check the time.12:30. Well I have a lot of time so ill jus take a nap. I Iay down on my back and close my eyes with sleep coming almost instantly.

I wake up and look around me and see that its almost dark out. How long was I asleep for? I check my phone and see that its 5:30. I get up with a jolt and run to where I was suppose to meet the boy. I see his reatreating figure and I run after him and grab his hand.

Zayns Pov

I walk out of the house at around 4:50 so i can get there at least a little early. I make it to where he told me to meet him at and see that hes not there. I look at my phone and see that its already about 5:05. I sit down and wait for him. After a while i check back on my phone and see that its 5:20.Maybe he got a little busy? I wait there a little longer and when 5:30 hits I get up and start walking back towards my house. I hear footsteps behind but dont turn around until I feel someone grab my hand. I turn around and see the boy from yesterday standing there. Wow he actually came.

"Sorry im late."He says still panting.

"Uh its fine?" I say more like a question than anything.

"Okay well we can still do the tour if you want. But its actually getting pretty late and ill have to be home soon."He says looking at his phone. "So um do you want to do something else?"

"Well i actually dont know any places around here so..." I say trailing off hoping he got the message.

"Oh yeah well we can go to my favorite spot."he says looking hopeful.

"Sure it dosent really matter to me." i say. He turns around and starts walking and i guess he wanted me to follow so I did. We walk to this place behind all the buildings and all I see is empty lots. But it dosent really look bad it actually looks pretty clean. With nothing on the ground and all the buildings looking pretty nice and sturdy but still vacant.

"Me and my friends found this place a while back and we cleaned it up but im the only one who still comes here. I love this place. No matter what im always here or at the park." he says looking around the park with a look of happiness. I can already tell that he really likes this place.

"How long has this place been vacant?" I ask looking around at everything.

"No idea. Its been like this since me and the boys have been here."

"And how long have you been here?"

"Ever since I was a kid."

"And how old are you now?"

"18. what about you?"

"Same."

"Oh.." he says trailing off and the conversation getting awkward. "Hey do you want to play hide and seek?" he ask.

"Where are you going to play?" i ask looking around at the lot. Theres not many places you can hide here.

"In the stores. so do you want to play?"

"Sure. You go hide. Ill count."I say turning away from him.

"Okay count to 50." he says and I can already hear his retreating footsteps.

"Okay 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,(all the numbers to 50) Okay ready or not here i come." I say loudly hoping that he heard me. I walk to the first shop and peak in but dont see him.I check through some of the other shops before i start to get agiated. "Come out come out where ever you are." i say looking throught yet another shop. I hear something like a shierk/meow coming from one of the shops and i run as fast as I can to the source of the noise.

I walk into one of the shops to see the boy whos name I still didnt know. I walk into the shop and see niall in there cluching his hand and blood seeping threw the seams.

"Oh my gosh are you okay." i say waling over to niall.

"Yeah im fine its not big deal." he says waving me away.

"Let me see it." I say grabbing at his hand but he just pulls it away.

"No i said it was fine." he says and I grab at his hand again this time keeping hold of it and he lets out a little whimper. I examine his hand and see that he has a big gash in his hands and so I let go of his hand and take off my shirt and wrap it around his hand.

"Is that better?" i say after im done wrapping his hand with my shirt but I dont get a response. Instead i just get a awstruck expression from him. I follow what his eyes are looking at and I see that hes looking at my cheast. "Liking the view."I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Uh uh no. But uh th-thanks for the wrap thingy. But now your gonna be cold." He says looking away from me and trying to change the subject.

"No problem and naw im fine. Its not even cold out." I tell him shrugging which was a total lie cause I was frezzing. He looks down at his phone and then back up at me.

"Well i gotta go th guys are wanting me back home." he says putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Alright well bye..." i say trailing of trying to get a name out of him.

"Niall." he says easily catching on. Ohh I like that name.

"Zayn" i say in response.

"Okay well bye zayn he says walking away. I walk out of the empty lot and make my way back to my flat getting stares and cat calls along the way. I walk in and see all the boys looking at me with a confused look there face.

"Why dont you have on a shirt." harry ask.

"Because." I say walking up the staires and going to my room.

I lay back and think of Niall. Wow i never really thought about my sexuality but I mean I would so go gay for him. Sighing I lay back on the bed thinking about the blonde angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayns POV

"So who did you say this guy was?" Harry asked.

"His name is Niall."I say looking dreamily up at the ceiling. I had told liam about the night before after he came into my this morning poking and proding into why I came home without a shirt.

"Niall huh. Looks like someone has a crush." Harry says looking at me smiling.

"Who?" i say.

"Obvously you."Harry says rolling his eyes at my obviousness. 

T 

"I do not..." I say trailing off when liam gives me that 'are you kidding me look' "Is it that obvious." I say blushing.

"Dont worry mate its probally just because Ive known you for a while."Harry says patting me on the leg and getting up from my bed. "Well ill see ya later mate im gonna go take a look around the town." he says walking out of my room and closing the door.

I sigh and look around the room searching for something to do. I see a basketball on the floor and run over to go get it and lay back on my bed on my back and start throwing the ball up and catching it with ease.

I keep throwing the ball and catching it with ease until my hand slips and the ball lands right on my face. I groan in pain throwing the ball away from me and look down when I feel warm liquid dripping onto my hand. Great now im bleeding.

I get up from my bed trying to spill my blood on anything and i make it to the bathroom without spilling any blood on anything. I grab tissue and warm cloth and hold it on my nose waiting for the warn liquid to stop coming from my nose. I look at the blood and let out a small whimper and put the blood back on my nose.

It seemed like it had been hours until my nose finnaly stopped bleeding. I throw the bloody tissue away and put the now cold cloth under the water and wash most of the blood out of it. i wipe my face and wipe off the now messy counter and throw the cloth into the waste basket. I walk downstairs and see that none of the boys are even home. Might as well leave to. I unlock the door just incase they didnt bring their key and I step out into the cool autumn air.

I walk aimlessly just liking the way the wind hit my face and wanting to run around and chase things but thankfully im able to keep my dog side of me calm so I dont.

I walk through a park and someones scent hits my nose. I follow the scent and I find niall propped up against a tree and playing with the bugs and the flowers that were on the ground.

"Hey Zayn it looks as if your following me."niall says still looking down at the tree.

"Oh please you wish." I say going over and sitting next to him.

"Maybe I do." he says finally looking up at me and cracking a smile.But then all the blood drains from his face and he just stares at my shirt.I follow his eyes and see that hes looking right at my shirt.

"Oh my nose was bleeding." I say. How did I not notice there was blood on me now he must think im some killer.

"No I dont." Niall says going back to picking at the grass.

"what?"

"You said I must think your a killer. I dont think that at all."he says looking back at me. Oh my gosh I mustve been thinking out loud.

"You mustve."he says still smiling at me.

"Its kinda become a habit of mine that I need to stop."

"Naw I think its kinda cuite in a weird way."Niall says getting up."But anyways I gotta go so can I get your number?"

"Uh yeah sure." I say staying calm on the outside even though I was fanboying on the inside.

"Whats fanboying." niall ask.

"Uh nothing."I say with my cheeks burning red."But uh anyways. Here let me see your phone." I say trying to change the subject. We exchange numbers and then we both part ways.

"Oh and you might wanna change your shirt. People might get the wroung idea." Niall yells disapering around the corner. Wow that boy.

I get to my flat to find harry home but not the other boys. "Wheres everyone at." I ask harry and sit on the couch.

"I dont know out and about."Harry says shrugging. "Hey do you hear that?" harry asked looking around. I listen and I do in fact hear a buzzing. Wait thats my phone. I look in my pockets but its not there.

"Oh my gosh help my find my phone." I say looking around frantic. We both search until the buzzing stops. Then it starts again. We both stop moving then we hear something coming fro the living rooom. We both look at each other than run to the living room. The buzzing keeps coming from the living room and once we get closer to the couch it gets louder. We both run over to it and start digging through the cushions until harry comes out with my phone. I grab it from him and see I got 2 missed calls from niall and right then he calls back.

"Hello." i ask out of breath.

"Oh hey didnt think youd answear." niall says from the other line.

"why would you think that?"

"I dont know I just thought you gave a ransom number."niall says sounding a bit embaresed.

"and why would I do that?"

"I dont know maybe you just didnt want to talk to me."

"Oh of course not. But I gotta go my friend is kinda looking at me and its making me uncomfortable." Which was true because harry was sitting right next to me on the couch practically breathing down my neck trying to hear the conversation.

"Okay well bye."

"Kay bye."

"So who was that?" Harry asked after I hung up the phone.

"Niall" I said sighing.

Nialls Pov

 

I started walking back home when I remembered something.

" Oh and you might wanna change your shirt. People might get the wrong idea." I say still walking not even waiting for a response. I pretty much run home from all the excitement.

I walk into my flat and see pretty much all the boys there sitting on the couch. I walk up to my room and immediately call Zayn. I call and it rings for while. After he doesn't pick up I call again. He doesn't pick up again. Maybe he's busy? Or maybe he gave me the wrong number. I wouldn't be surprised. I try the number again and this time he picks up.

"Hello" his out of breath voice says.

"Oh hey didn't think you'd answer." I say.

"Why would you think that"

"I don't know just thought you gave me a ransom number." I say and then smack myself in the head. Why would I say that.

"And why would I do that" he questions sounding a bit amused.

"Oh I don't maybe you just didn't want to talk to me." I timidly answer.

"Oh of course not. But I gotta go because my friend is kinda looking at me and its making me uncomfortable." He says. We both say our goodbyes and I collapse on my bed.

About 30 seconds later I hear my phone vibrating signaling that I got a text. I open it and see that it's zayn.

Wow that was quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but ill be updating more often now since im a lot less busy


End file.
